russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 40 Highest-Rated Philippine TV Programs of 2018
Posted on January 5, 2019 Buong taon ngang tinutukan sa bawat sulok ng bansa ang ABS-CBN, partikular na sa Mega Manila sa pagtala nito ng average audience share na 36%, kontra sa 34% ng GMA at 29% ng IBC, at maging sa Metro Manila sa pagrehistro nito ng 42%, laban sa 26% ng GMA at 21% ng IBC. Nanguna rin ang ABS-CBN sa Total Luzon sa pagtala nito ng 40%, kumpara sa 35% ng GMA at 30% ng IBC; sa Total Visayas sa pagkamit nito ng 53%, kontra sa 26% ng GMA at 19% ng IBC; at sa Total Mindanao sa pagrehistro nito ng 52%, laban sa 28% ng GMA at 25% ng IBC. Kinakatawan ng Kantar Media ang 100% ng mga manonood ng telebisyon sa buong bansa sa paggamit nito ng nationwide panel size na 2,610 na urban at rural homes. Namayagpag din ang ABS-CBN sa listahan ng pinakapinanood na programa noong 2018, matapos 16 sa palabas nito ang nakapasok sa top 40, na pinangunahan ng “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” (41.2%). Kasama rin sa listahan ang Pilipinas Got Talent” (38.1%), “Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids” (33.3%), “Bagani” (31.8%), “La Luna Sangre” (31.4%), “TV Patrol” (30.5%), “Ngayon at Kailanman” (28.8%), “MMK 25” (27.2%), at “The Kids’ Choice” (26.2%). Nanguna rin noong 2018 ang “Wansapanataym” (25.7%), “Home Sweetie Home Walang Kapares” (23.4%), “Wildflower” (23.3%), “Home Sweetie Home” (23.2%), “Halik” (22%), “Meteor Garden” (21.6%), at “Rated K” (19.8%). 'TOP 40 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JANUARY-DECEMBER 2018 (EXCLUDING HOLY WEEK) IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.2% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (IBC) - 40.5% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup'' (IBC) - 40.1% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.1% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' / Talent ng Bayan (IBC) - 37.6% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.3% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.4% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.5% #''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 26.7% #''The Kids' Choice'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.2% #''The Final Clash'' (GMA) - 25.8% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.7% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 24.5% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Home Sweetie Home: Walang Kapares'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.4% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.2% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 23% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 22.1% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 22% #''Meteor Garden'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% #''Valerina'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.8% #''24 Oras'' / The Clash (GMA) - 19.5% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 19.5%